Sanji Uchiha
Sanji Uchiha/Sato Uhada (サンジ) '' Background When Sanji was 7 years old his Father was killed by Madara Uchiha, in the hopes of avenging his father he decided to attend the Leaf Acadamey, he graduated 1 year after starting, he took on the name Sato Uhada and hid his true identity, as a child he did not look like madara so nobody was in doubt of his true Identity, by the time Sanji was 11 he became a Chunin. When he turned 17 he was a Jonin and joined the Anbu. By the time "Sato" turned 18 he looked just like Madara, and came clean about his true Identity, oddly the village did not say anything about this, as if it made no differense at all. The only thing that concerned them was his Biju, one created by his father and grandfather, a 9 tailed Biju, the 9 tailed wolf, however he does not control it's power, and it never awakens unless he is in grave danger, in which he tries to prevent it's awakening. Personality Sanji is cold and distant, he is loyal to Konoha, but has a deep hatred towards many of the villagers, for looking down on so many people for being 'different', Sanji spends a lot of time training, or meditating, Sanji's IQ is 185. his favorite food is Ramen. Appearance Sanji looks just like madara,however carries a Curse mark in the center of his chest, this Curse mark is the same in appearence to that of Kimmimaro Kaguya's however it seems "Inactive" the cursemark had been there since childhood. Abilities Sanji is a master of trickery, and combonations. One of his primart combonations is the "Wind tunnel needle" he summons a wind tunnel around himself and his opponent, no matter what the Opponent does he/she cannot escape the tunnel without rendering Sanji Unconsious or killing him, however there isn't enough time, many small tornados will appera from the tunnel walls and strike the opponent like needles. Kekkei Genkai Sanji has the Eternal Mangekyo, and his father's/grandfathers Delta Sharingan, though the Delta enhance his chakra, strength, and Ninjutsu ablilites it slightly weekens his Genjutsu (Unless in Delta Moon Mode, then it does then it weekends Ninjutsu, and strength and enhances his genjutsu). Transfered Kekkei Genkai Sanji has been gifted with the Seishin Me'' (Spirit Eyes) by Ryuichi Genji, this is a natural bloodline Kekki Genkai, however it is transferable but it's wielder, however The more Sanji uses the Seishin Me the less he can use the Sharingan, it takes away his natural power and makes him a Genji in blood. (Sanji lost his ability to use this Kekki Genkai) Hell's Mugen (Kekkei-Genkai Curse) Even Sanji does not know who created this curse mark, or who gave it to him, but this curse mark is definitely unwanted. Cardio-Seal: The Cardio-Seal is on his chest, directly above his heart, this seal prevents him from dieing, but if he is killed it will select a new host body, and possess it, the body will then take on the appearance of Sanji. This curse seal is the "Mugen-Immortality" Curse Mark. Retina Seal: The Retina seal is located in his left eye. It was determined that it was transplanted through Genjutsu, or Surgery. The Retina Seal creates 3 different forms of Kekki Genkai, the first is basic, and only slightly burns the retina & pupil, it's main advantage is increasing his chakra, and chakra control, making his jutsu up to 5 times stronger than it already was. Stage 2 has yet to be seen, but we have determined that Stage 3 has been. Stage 3 has the power of Byakugan, and the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, as well as kakashi hatake's Sharingan, though we believe it has other abilities we cannot unlock all of it's secrets. In this form his chakra becomes corrupted, to much for his body to control, with this he goes on a rampage. {C {C When the Mugen is gone chakra is Cut off in certain parts of his body, and in other places it is trapped, there are only a 2 places that still have any form on continual Chakra flow. Mugen-Jutsu List {C {C Mugen: Death-Spike Forest (Genjutsu | Ninjutsu) {C {C Mugen: Melting Flesh (Genjutsu) {C {C Mugen: Magma storm (Ninjutsu) More Data: {C {C The Mugen can enter a "Pre-active State" in which it is not visible, but Ninjutsu is slightly enhanced, and Mugen: Magma storm is a compatible Jutsu. Part II Sanji is a secret asset of the leaf, however he intends on killing "Madara Uchiha" who he personally know;s is not the real Madara.Sanji Watches over several Shinobi with interest, Jet Uzumaki, Minito Uchiha, and a shinobi named Ryu. Sanji is immortal, similarly to Hidan however he can be killed, only he will come back to life, if his body was destroyed or imprisoned he will take over another body, and that body will take his form. Sanji has fought kabuto Yakushi, Nagato, and most of the Shinobi revived by the Edotensei, he continues to search for the imposter Madara and continues to fight for Konoha during his search. Trivia *Affiliation: Konoha *Current Ninja Rank: Special Jonin *Registered Ninja #: 124581 *Date of Birth: November 18 *Age: 18 *Zodiac Sign: Scorpio *Height: 5'07 *Weight: 132 *Blood Type: O+ *Favorite Foods: Ramen *Least Favorire Foods: Intestines *Hobbies: Training, Meditating *Assignments Completed: 64 D-Rank, 180 C-Rank, 214 B-Rank, 37 A-Rank, 418 S-Rank *Ninjutsu: 5 *Taijutsu: 5 *Genjutsu: 4.5 *Intelligence: 4 *Speed: 4.5 *Stamina: 4.5 *Seal Knowledge: 5 Jutsu 1.Apocalypse Armor Jutsu -Apocalypse Lightening Armor 2. Apocalypse Dome Jutsu 3. Apocalypse Sphere Jutsu -Apocalypse Sphere Crushing Jutsu 5. Porkupine Jutsu -Porkupine Spine Release 6. Summoning Jutsu -Wolf -Cobra 7. Crystal Ice Dragon Jutsu 8. Fire Style: Fire Blanket Jutsu 9. Fire Style: Flame Net Jutsu 9.5. Fires Style: Flame Cage Jutsu 10. Earth Style: Rock Dome jutsu 11. Earth Style: Rock Dome Collapse 12. Water Style: Megalodon 13. Hurricane Style: Flash Blizzard 14. Hurricane Style: Lightening Hazzard 15. Hurricane Style: Typhoon Titan 16. Poison Style: Poison Barbs 17. Poison Style: Toxic Flesh 18. Poison Style: Toxic 19. Tairyō no chakura no rerumu (大量のチャクラのレルム) 20. Rasengan 21. Chidori 22. Fire Style: Fire ball Jutsu 23. Fire Style: Phoenix Flame Jutsu 24. Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu 25. Amaterasu 26. Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu 27. Water Style: 1000 Hungry Sharks 28. Water Style: Super Shark Bomb Jutsu 29. Water Style: Water Wall 30. Earth Style: Earth Dome Prison 31. Edo Tensai 32. Wind Style: Super Wind Tunnel 33. Wind Style: Cyclone Capture Cutter 34. Fire Style: Phoenix Frenzy 35. Fire Style: Flame Cage 36. Fire Style: Blue Phoenix (Requires Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan) 37. Earth Style: Golem Boulder Crush 38. Earth Style: Stone Avalanche 39. Earth Style: Earth Shatter technique 40. Water Style: Water Whip Combination 41. Water Style: Crytal Ice Dragon (requires Kekki-Genkai "Seishin· aizu") 42. Hiden Style: Blood Manipulation 43. Lightning Style: Chidori Clone Eruption 44. Wind & Lightning Style: Rasen-Chidori 45. Infinity Style: Berserk Rasengan 46. Fires Style: Phoenix Blade 47. Lightning Style: Hollow Blade 48. Water Style: Ice Blade 49. Earth Style: Solid Stone Blade 50. Wind Style: Cyclone Blade 51. Infinite Cyclone Shuriken 52. Infinite Hollow Kunai 53. Infinite Phoenix Shuriken 54. Infinite Phoenix Kunai 55. Earth Style: Stone Binds 56. Lightening Style: Lightening Binds 57. Fire Style: Fire Binds 58. Water Style: Hydro Binds 59. Wind Style: Giant Cyclone Needle *The first 19 Jutsu are also known by Ryuichi Genji but they were all adaptable and/or transferable. Check that page I'll be updating the info soon* Madara & Madara (Extra) Madara Imposter fight: Sanji faced off against Imposter madara at one point, the fight was going well at first but eventually Sanji became overwhelmed with anger and started to lose focus, making it easy for Madara to taunt and trick Sanji. In the end Sanji criticly injured, and almots killed Madara, however he somehow survived and managed to escape. Now Madara is aware of Sanji Uchiha, putting Konoha in greater danger. Meeting the true madara: Sanji met the true Madara because Kabuto revived him with the Edo Tensei, Madara and Sanji fought for 3 days and finally Sanji was able to send him back to the other world, the Edo Tensei had been broken somehow, but before his death Madara had one thing to say "It's nice to see family, even if they must kill me." Reference http://myowndemon.chatango.com/ http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Madara_Uchiha htt://images.google.com